Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x+2y = 6}$ ${x = 4y+2}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $4y+2$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-4}{(4y+2)}{+ 2y = 6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-16y-8 + 2y = 6$ $-14y-8 = 6$ $-14y-8{+8} = 6{+8}$ $-14y = 14$ $\dfrac{-14y}{{-14}} = \dfrac{14}{{-14}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 4y+2}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 4}{(-1)}{ + 2}$ $x = -4 + 2$ ${x = -2}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-4x+2y = 6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-4x + 2}{(-1)}{= 6}$ ${x = -2}$